1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to advertising display modules in general and, in particular, to such modules and devices used to mount them to shelves in a grocery store or other retail establishment.
2. Prior Art
The use of electronic shelf labels, in grocery stores or other establishments, to provide pricing and other information to customers is well-known in the prior art. For a typical grocery store or other retail establishment, the merchandize or goods are arranged in separate groups on shelves. Each shelf has a flat surface on which the goods are placed and a channel attached to its distal edge. The shelf labels which carry information such as pricing, etc., are positioned in the channel. The number of shelf labels in a channel depends on the different groups of goods which are placed on a particular shelf. Since multiple shelf labels can be inserted in the same shelf channel, the shelf label once inserted must not slide relative to the products with which it is associated. If sliding were to be permitted, the shelf label could be associated with a different group of products and mislead the shopper. Consequently, a reliable locking mechanism is required to anchor the shelf label to the shelf channel.
Shelf channels are typically formed of extruded metal sections such as an extruded aluminum section. The metal sections often vary in width and, as a result, each store could have different shelf channel sizes all of which have to be fitted with appropriate shelf labels. To meet this requirement, shelf label manufacturers often provide many different types of mounting mechanisms. Even with a wide assortment of mounting mechanisms, it is frequently necessary to install new extruded metal sections (channels) before the labels can be installed. In addition, the cost of new channel extrusions and the multiplicity of mounting mechanisms are very expensive. Therefore, it is desirable to have a single mounting mechanism which fits a wide variety of shelf channels. In a typical arrangement, the shelf channel ranges from a minimum width of 1.05 inches to a maximum of 1.25 inches.
Other desirable characteristics for the shelf label with mounting mechanism are access for installation and removal of the label should be from the top or bottom, cost of the mounting mechanism should be relatively low (say no more than $0.25 per label), installation should not require a tool, removal should require a tool, the tool or label should not scratch or damage the shelf label channel and forces, caused by the mounting mechanism, which tend to expand the shelf label channel should be kept to a minimum.
Informational modules and mounting mechanisms have been used in the prior art. Examples of prior art devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,861, issued on Jul. 10, 1990 to marc P. Sowbliere, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,104, issued on Sep. 3, 1991 to Siegfried Hoperdietzel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,652 issued on Mar. 1, 1994 to George Kringel et al. Even though the prior art devices may work well for their respective environments, none provide all of the above described desirable characteristics and all are plagued with one or more of the above identified problems.